


Nocturnal

by crowdedangels



Series: Scenes from a Prompt [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: "You okay?" His voice was whisky-hoarse and sleep-gravelled in her ear as he snuggled up behind her, sliding his hand over her stomach and beneath the tee.





	

"Light!" Jack groaned, throwing his arm over his face and shielding his eyes in the crook of his elbow. 

The bedroom returned to the dark of night when Sam re-corporealised from the Hammond's transport beam. "Sorry!" she whispered, dumping her bag against the wall. She grabbed one of his tees from the top drawer and quickly changed before sliding into bed next to him. 

"You okay?" His voice was whisky-hoarse and sleep-gravelled in her ear as he snuggled up behind her, sliding his hand over her stomach and beneath the tee. 

She tugged on the duvet and pulled it over the two of them, "Mm. Got our guys out and destroyed two of their main ships."

"Good. Any fatalities?"

"No, a few injuries though." He felt her tense around her, "I'm fine." He relaxed. 

"Good." He placed a kiss on her shoulder, his lips lingering. "Go to sleep." 

She reached behind her and smoothed her fingers through his hair, "Night."

He sighed, letting sleep and her warmth envelope him again. "Wait," he lifted his head to squint at the alarm clock. "What time it is?"

"After three."

He kissed her shoulder again, pressing himself tighter into her back. "Merry Christmas."

She smiled, intwining her fingers with his.   "Merry Christmas. Love you."

"Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Vicki requested "Sam and Jack Christmas morning!!"


End file.
